Marche avec moi
by lges
Summary: Il la trouva. "Il espérait pouvoir la laisser là, il espérait que la folie emporterait le doux visage de cette jeune fille et qu'en aucun cas elle n'entacherait son parcours déjà assez difficile comme ça." Elle l'impliqua dans son problème, dans sa chute, dans sa fin. "Elle était la bohème de son propre univers, la capitaine de son propre navire."


Bonjour** je suis de retour avec un Padma/Blaise tout neuf j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Disclaimer : J'essaye de négocier mais JK Rowling ne veut rien savoir, donc c'est tout à elle ^^**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Blaise/Padma**

* * *

**Marche avec moi**

Padma avançait seule, elle ne savait même pas où aller.

Elle n'était même pas ivre, non, elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de sentir le Whisky Pur-feu lui bruler la gorge puis la laisser hébétée et incapable de répondre à qui que ce soit par la suite.

Non, Padma n'avait jamais était très prudente pourtant Serdaigle n'incarnait-elle pas les valeurs de la sagesse et de précaution ? Padma pensait le jour de sa répartition que le Choixpeau avait dût se tromper, inverser le jugement des sœurs Patil et donc de ce fait que l'une se soit retrouver à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor.

Padma l'espiègle, ne faisait ni attention au bruit de ses pas sur les vieux pavés, ni à sa direction.

Sa direction ? Elle riait doucement, elle n'avait sa place nulle part en ce monde. Elle était la bohème de son propre univers, la capitaine de son propre navire.

Puis la texture du dallage sous ses pieds changea. Plus rugueuses, plus pointues, les pierres l'écorchait. Padma tomba, Padma pleura.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas marcher ? »

La voix semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle était rocailleuse, tendue et semblait retenir prisonnière mille et un doutes.

Padma ne se releva pas, elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer. La voix arrêta de parler, de lancer ses phrases au vent sans personne pour les rattraper.

« Allez relève toi ! » se manifesta à nouveau la voix.

Peut-être l'a croit-il morte. Padma aimerait bien. Elle ferait une si jolie morte.

Bien plus jolie que Parvati retrouvée, la veille en pleine nuit, le visage violacée et le sang déjà coagulé de part et d'autre de son corps. Parvati retrouvée morte, des rides sur son si jeune visage dans une ruelle insalubre, le regard à présent vide qui ternissait à peine l'angoisse de sa mission.

Il y a de cela à peine deux mois, Padma et sa jumelle avaient crues avoir trouvées un phare, un quelconque point d'amarre dans ce groupe de résistantes qui luttaient contre le trafic de jeunes femmes se répandant de plus en plus depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir. Parvati avait toujours soutenue la cause, elle s'était engagée dans chacune de ses missions avec la même fougue et le même courage et Padma avait jusqu'à la trouvée ces actions très nobles.

Cependant quand elle avait retrouvée le corps lacéré de sa sœur. Padma avait flanchée, elle avait balayée d'un revers de main tout ses nouveaux idéaux et elle s'était perdue dans ses pensée comme si elle pouvait retrouvée sa jumelle au détour d'un souvenir.

Perdue, elle l'était sans aucun doute. La douleur est tellement forte et les dalles tellement froides que la jeune fille sait qu'elle est toujours vivante alors que l'autre est morte.

La voix qui dérangeait Padma dans ses délires morbides s'appropria une enveloppe physique et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Padma hurla.

« Que fais-tu dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » grogna la voix.

Padma n'avait pas la force de répliquer, pas la force de faire grand-chose.

Un grognement rauque sortit de sa bouche.

« Hé ! Patil je te parle ! »

Son interlocuteur poussa un juron sonore et attrapa le bras de l'ancienne Serdaigle qui peu de temps après avoir retrouvée le statut de bipède retomba mollement à même le sol.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près d'elle, il souleva une de ses mèches ternes avant de la faire retomber, graisseuse, contre son front.

Padma s'accrocha à lui, elle s'accrocha si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle prononça une litanie de mots obscures et finit par lui demander, si près de son oreille qu'il crut que la brise morose lui avait transportée ces quelques mots :

« Tue moi »

Il ne le ferait pas, de toute façon il arrivera bien un moment où cette foutue guerre fauchera les dernières âmes de bontés qui laisseront sur cette terre quelques pleurs et un nom vieillissant sur une pierre tombale usée.

Il espérait pouvoir la laisser là, il espérait que la folie emporterait le doux visage de cette jeune fille et qu'en aucun cas elle n'entacherait son parcours déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Malheureusement, Padma, allongée en position fœtale en plein milieu de l'allée et qui semblait avoir retrouvée toute sa lucidité ne voulait en aucun cas quittait le garçon.

Alors, ni une ni deux, il la souleva de terre et l'accompagna quelques mètres plus loin, sa main jointe à celle de la jeune fille comme à une enfant qui aurait fait une mauvaise chute à vélo.

Cependant le ciel n'était pas bleu et son corps n'était que peu meurtri en comparaison à son cœur.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait retrouvée un certain équilibre, il lui dit :

« Continue d'avancer, tout ceci sera bientôt fini »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, la laissant seule face aux assauts de ses fantômes puis elle se mit à marcher, à petits pas, avec des intervalles réguliers afin qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elle le suivait et qu'il puisse prendre une certaine distance d'avance.

Elle s'arrêta, elle cria d'une voix fêlée qui montait dans les aigus comme l'air qui s'échappe d'un ballon :

« Marche avec moi Blaise ! »

Il se retourna.

Il courut jusqu'à elle.

Il l'embrassa du coin des lèvres. Puis en plein sur la bouche. Puis un peu partout.

Il appuya sur ses lèvres pour en chasser les démons.

Putain qu'elle était belle l'erreur qu'il faisait. Qu'elle était douce. Qu'elle était seule.

Putain qu'il aimait ça.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini, peut-être c'est un peu court mais bon ! J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous laisserez une belle ; petite ; grande ; mignonne ; gentille; horrible review (barrez la mention inutile ) Allez à la prochaine les loulous**

**By Lges**


End file.
